User blog:GiantKid/iQ for Creddie? The Weekly Careddie ;)
Alright, so this is my first blog post as the new Creddie editor for weekly iCarly news. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it, even if you are a non-Creddie shipper. ;) Keep in mind this is a CREDDIE blog so things might be extremely exaggerated and I might be grasping at straws sometimes, but none the less, remember that I am wearing Creddie goggles and to respect my, and other people's, opinions. ;) I'm not going to give a full review of this episode; only the scenes that I thought had potential Creddie moments. Alright, so the beginning of iQ is a little less than extraordinary. We have the trio sitting casually at the Groovy Smoothie. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Carly and Sam are making fun of Freddie's mom who bought these chickens, and how they couldn't do the diddly-doo, blah blah blah, but here are some points to take notice. -Freddie seems to be particularly upset when Carly makes a statement/joke about the chickens. Carly: "And they cost 10,000 each?" Freddie: "They're Tahitian red beaks!" ''' Why so upset Freddie? Why are you particularly sensitive after Carly makes a statement? :p While the group is continuing to laugh at the Benson's and their chickens, Kyle walks in. Of course, Carly begins to freak out, and as Carly's best friend Sam exclaims that there must be a hot guy behind her. Apparently Freddie notices Carly's “hot-guy excitd face” too because he is seen looking at the guy before Sam even asks if there is a hot guy behind her. They know each other soooo well. J Something I would like to point out that I believe has been misinterepted by Seddiers, although I could be wrong, is the scene where Freddie puts his head on his hand and looks distraught. Many of the Seddiers thought it's because Sam asked if there was a hot guy behind her. I have to disagree. Personally, taking off the goggles, I think Freddie is just annoyed at the conversation he just had with Sam and Carly and is giving a typical Freddie sigh -- but -- putting the goggles back on, I believe this is more of a Creddie moment than a Seddie moment. Notice how it doesn't focus on Freddie after Sam says "There's a hot guy, where?" If Dan really wanted to show that Freddie was upset by this comment, he would have had the camera directly on Freddie so the audience would recognize that this scene was trying to tell you something. It doesn’t though, the main focus is Carly. Freddie doesn't even start to lean forward until Carly confirms that the hot guy is in a red shirt. Was your assumption correct Freddie? I believe it was, but don't be sad. Also, after Carly says the classic line "look, look at that boy, I want that for Christmas" the camera directs itself towards Freddie and his signature eyebrow raise. Freddie is having a reaction to what Carly said, '''not Sam. We should also take notes on the fact that when Carly gets up to talk to Kyle that Freddie is heavily watching them. Sam even moves to sit in Carly's seat, and Freddie still has his eyes on Carly. When Carly mentions that she doesn't have a boyfriend we see Sam smiling, but Freddie still looking unamused. After Kyle leaves we also notice Freddie stepping closer to Carly. Protective much Freddie? :-p Next Scene: Spencer is trying to open his new safe, ah, classic Spencer, and the trio walks in. Again, Freddie and Carly are standing pretty close to one another. ;) Nothing really exciting happens after that, well, besides Spencer trying to open the safe with a chainsaw. The episode continues on its somewhat horrible pace. Carly for some reason is less intelligent than she has been, and is a little annoying. Ooc? Sam and Freddie have a subplot, but not something that I would consider threatening to Creddie because they don’t show any emotion towards one another, which I found annoying because I’m a little worried that that part of the comedy is now going to be dead because of the arc v.v. On a side note, it’s good to see that Freddie and Sam aren’t even showing any remorse towards one another. Maybe they have realized that they aren’t meant for one another after all. Perhaps Nick is right, that was their LAST kiss ;) There’s nothing really Creddie to note in the middle of the episode. One could say that Freddie looks just plain miserable, but again, I think that’s just because of this whole chicken ordeal. Perhaps it’s just because he is around Sam, and not Carly. He does seem to be a lot happier when he is around Carly again at the end. ;) ALSO something that I found to be a metaphor - Sam’s fork… yes, I can’t help but feel that this statement of “I USED to love it, but now I have this one” is a direct analogy of Seddie, and Sam getting over him. Carly even asked “but I thought you loved that big fork?” I can’t help but feel that these choice of words were chosen for a specific purpose. Maybe this is a possible Spam hint? BIGGER spoon? Eh, eh? Sam does want someone abnormal, and Spencer has been called “abnormal” more than enough times in this series. Sorry Freddie, Sam has replaced you with a BIGGER fork. :p And last, but not least, we have the ending scene with only Carly and Freddie exchanging looks at one another after Spencer finds another safe. Aw, the look. :3 Well, I hope you enjoyed this Creddie debriefing of iQ. I thought it was an okay episode. Not sure what I will write about next week due to the lack of new episode, but I’m sure I’ll find something! ;) Category:Blog posts